In the Rare Case of Candace Lupin
by KimTomPW
Summary: An AU story about what if Remus and Tonks had never died. Their daughter and her friends will run into danger after using the last of the timetuners, taking them to the states where nothing is as it seems.
1. Prelude

In the Rare Case of Candace Lupin

KimTomPW

Prelude

My name is Candace Andromeda Lupin. My middle name comes from my grandmother on my mother's side. My brother's name is Theodore, Teddy, John Lupin. He is named after our grandfather on our mother's side.

We are 10 years apart. You can say it. I was an accident. If my brother was my mother with his ever changing hair color and brown eyes, then I was my father with his blonde hair and green eyes. I am like my father in another way also that we do not always talk about. We are both werewolves. We change into animals', or rather monsters would be a better term, every full moon.

Teddy was lucky enough not to get the gene, but I was not. My best friends are Lily Potter, daughter Harry and Ginny Potter, Hugo Weasley, son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Molly Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

I stick out like a sore thumb when I am around them because they all have brilliant flaming red hair. Today, I am 18 years old, but I am about to take you back to when I was 10. If you think the last generation's adventure was barmy, you're in for a surprise. Get ready for a crossover that will take you to America.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Like Father, Like Daughter

When my father, Remus Lupin, told me what was going to happen to me every month at the full moon, I did not understand at first. How could any 10 year old comprehend they were turning into a werewolf? I had not been bitten. And then he told me he was also a werewolf, and I began to understand more. I would be lying if I said I did not resent him in the beginning. I did not ask for this.

"Are you ready, Can?" my dad asks one full moon night.

It is the last full moon before leaving for school. A groan leaves my mouth. I hate my nickname. No thanks to Teddy. A lot of friends and family have quit saying it, but not my father.

"Daddy, how many times…" I begin to say, but I stop as he starts to laugh.

"Sorry, Candace. It's just a habit," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with," I reply, almost running out the door.

I was dreading going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September now. Teddy was already out of school and was waiting for his girlfriend to finish. Her name's Victorie Weasley. She's the oldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. It was no surprise they got together. He was the most popular guy, and she, the most popular girl. Teddy had even broken through the stereotypes with him being in Hufflepuff, the least wanted house at Hogwarts.

xxx

The day I'd been dreading finally came. Teddy and Victorie just moved into together, leaving only me now with my parents. Do not ask me how they will manage it.

"Candace," a boy's voice calls out to me.

I look around the platform, the scarlet engine in front of me. I see that the voice came from Hugo, thank Merlin. I feel like I can be myself him, Lily, and Molly. We run up to each other, but hesitate in hugging each other. Weird, I never was like that with Lily or Molly.

"Hugo, it's so good to see you," I say, and I know my smile is reaching both ears.

"Are you excited?" he asks. All I have to do is give him a look and he knows my answer. "Never mind."

"Hello, Hugo," my dad says.

My eyes grow in shock. How long had they been behind me? I could not tell you. I secretly hope that they do not notice my shock.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Hugo greets them with smile.

"Where are your parents?" my mother wonders.

Yes, go with them and leave us alone. At least that is what I want to tell them, but I keep my comment to myself.

"Talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Hugo replies.

We look to where Hugo is pointing at. Lily spots us and lets out a scream as we approach them. She runs up to us, and my parents thankfully walk past us to join the other adults.

"I wondered where you went off to, Hugo. Hi, Candace," Lily says, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi, Lily," I reply.

I did not see James, Albus, or Rose anywhere. I figured they had already boarded the train with their friends. James and Albus are Lily's older brothers and Rose is Hugo's older sister. From the corner of my eye, I see Lucy, Molly's older sister. She is following a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She is in the same year as Albus and Rose.

"You kids have a great first year," Hugo's mom, Hermione, says.

We tell our parents goodbye and board the train. Molly sticks her head out of one of the compartments and calls us over. Thank Merlin she got one because I doubt we would have found one otherwise. We get inside and get our trucks put away right before the train starts leaving.

"Thanks for getting a compartment," I tell Molly.

"No problem. I couldn't stand being around Lucy and her boyfriend anymore," Molly replies.

"No way," Lily says.

She covers her mouth in shock.

"When did this happen?" Hugo asks after a slight laugh at Lily.

"It started at the end of term and got more serious this summer," Molly says.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"Cory Watson," Molly says, doing her best Lucy impression. We all laugh at this. She was usually very straight laced and did not break any rules like her father. It was nice to see her letting her guard down for a change. "He's a muggleborn. And he's in Ravenclaw."

"Is he in her year?" Lily asks.

"No, he's a year older," Molly says.

"So, are you ready to get sorted?" Hugo asks.

"You three are obviously going to end up in Gryffindor. As for me, it could be Hufflepuff," I say.

We all knew this was true. It had just never been said out loud before now. None of us wanted to think about the possibility of being separated.

"Well, you'll out soon enough," Hugo says, giving me a meaningful look.

When it comes to find out what house I'll be in, Hugo, Molly, and Lily all end up in Gryffindor as expected. I'm surprised to end up in Gryffindor as well. I guess I really am like my father. As it also turns out, Lily, Molly, and I are the only girls to be sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe Hogwarts won't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Different Kind of Trio Plus One

I'm going to take you now to our third year at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victorie have been breaking up and getting back together. Something tells me they won't be getting married anytime soon. Sometimes I wonder if they even will. But I was not going to let them ruin my third year, which means one thing.

"We finally get to go to Hogsmeade this year," Lily says as we go to Potion's class.

I turn and see Albus walking hand in hand with a girl.

"What was that?" I ask in shock.

I had never seen Albus with a girl before. That was usually James's department.

"They met during the summer," Lily starts to explain.

"Isn't she a year older than us?" I ask.

Albus was two years older than us. So, that would make her a year older than Albus.

"They're only friends, for not at least. She's a Muggleborn. Albus was helping her get through it because of her parents," Lily says.

"Do you know her name?" I ask.

I had seen her around before, but my social skills are not something to be desired. Hugo, Lily, and Molly are the only people I ever talk to, besides my parents and a few family friends like the Potter's and Weasley's.

"Julie Grint," Lily answers.

And then hits me where I how her from. Her family owns the bookshop on the corner street that I live at.

"As in Daniel and Bonnie Grint?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes," Lily nods.

My lack of romantic relationships leads me to then ask about Lucy and Cory, who I find out are still together.

xxx

I was excited when Hogsmeade weekend finally came the next month. The bad thing was though that Lily was now sick and Molly had been asked by an upper classmen named Thomas Hart. This left Hugo and me going together. Not that I did not care, but I could already hear people, namely the Potter boys, talking.

"It's too bad about Lily," Hugo says as we walk through the village.

Not wanting to do anything stupid that I would regret later, I have my hands in my pockets. Why would I be scared of reaching for Hugo's hand you ask? Well, it would seem over the summer, I had developed feeling for my best friend.

"Yeah, we'll have to bring her back something," I say, not daring to look at him.

I would like to think that I have covered my feelings very well seeing as neither Lily nor Molly have questioned me about it. Then again, I cannot be too surprised. I have always been pretty good at masking my emotions.

"Come on, let's get a Butterbeer," Hugo suggests.

I nod and we star for the Three Broomsticks. If only I was of age so my Butter could be stronger if you know what I mean. Then again, it could just make the whole thing even worse. Being alone with Hugo without the others had left me unprepared for these feelings.

"Oh, hey you two," James says as he walks in behind us with his girlfriend.

"Hi, James," Hugo greets them.

"Megara, isn't it?" I ask the girl.

Her blonde hair was braided back to keep out the wind.

"Yes," she confirms with a kind smile.

She seemed sweet enough. James was a known bad boy, so I hoped that he would treat her right. Albus and Lily were more modest when it came to their surname. You never show them gloating or using the Potter name to their advantage.

"On a date?" James asks, causing a gasp to escape my mouth and a few looks.

"James!" I yell.

"Lily's sick," Hugo reminds him.

I know inside Megara is laughing, and I do not blame her. I feel like crawling into a cave and never leaving. I might as well have confessed my feelings then and there with the way I had reacted.

"Oh, right," James says.

They say goodbye and Hugo and I take our seats.

"Can you believe him?" I ask.

"James? Yes," Hugo says with a laugh.

xxx

It is a full moon tonight, and I am about to go into the Whopping Willow for the night. I will then spend the next day in the Hospital Wing recovering. How no one has noticed this trend is beyond me. I probably will not be able to keep it up for much longer.

"I wish we can go with you," Lily says as she gives a hug.

"No, you don't," I tell her.

"We'll come visit you in the hospital wing tomorrow," Hugo says as he also embraces me.

It's funny how I can keep myself in check around him only when Lily and Molly are here.

"All right," I say.

I had found out that my father's friends had become Animagi so they could be with him. I did not want mine to go through that. I had even made them swear not to dare do it with the threat of being hexed. I am so it thought as I walk through the halls that I do not see the person in front of me and we are both on the ground.

"Sorry," a male's voice apologizes.

"It's okay," I say.

"Hey, you're friends with Lily Potter, right?" he says.

I look at him for a moment, but do not recognize him.

"Yes, and you are…" I begin to ask.

"Kevin Hudson. I'm lab partners with her brother, Albus," he says, extending his head to shack mine, which I do.

"Oh, I see. Well, I really must be going. It was nice to meet you," I tell him, turning on the spot and not looking back.

I had never been one for conversation with a stranger, even if that person was interested in one of my best friends.

xxx

Lily drops to the chair as I tell her about my run in with Kevin the next day when they visit me in the Hospital Wing.

"He what?" she asks in shock.

"Do you know him?" Hugo asks with suspicion in his voice.

After all, they are cousins. He has every right to be concerned.

"Only in passing. Albus believes he fancies me," Lily says.

"Do you?" Molly asks.

Lily looks down, and I can tell she feels uncomfortable about all of this.

"I'm not sure," Lily confesses.

"Guys, that's enough. I didn't mean for you to start attacking her with questions," I say with as much strength as I could.

Lily gives me a silent thank you. I nod with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 3 The New Time-Turner

It was the night before leaving back to Hogwarts my fourth year. Well, it looks like Dominique will be getting married before Victorie and Teddy. She and Joseph have been together for years now. He's actually the son of Harry's ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"Candace, I just wanted to tell you good night," my mother says after knocking and opening my door. She can tell something is wrong with me. I had been hiding from her all day. Last night was a full moon, and I did not want her to see what it had done to me. "Oh, honey."

"I'm fine, Mum. Really," I say, but of course she does not believe me.

She sits on my bed and runs a hand on my cheek over a cut. Last night's transformation had been one of the worse. It had really left its mark on me. Literally. The cuts on my face had never been this bad before.

"I'm sure it won't be as noticeable come the morning," she assures me.

"I hope," I tell her.

"Try to get some rest," she says, kissing my forehead.

I smile at her she closes my door. I lay in bed and let sleep take over me. This was not how I wanted to start a year school year.

xxx

I wake up in the morning and find the cuts had seemed to dime some thankfully. It was not that I did not want my friends seeing me like this. They are used to it and know better than to make a deal about it. I just did not want others making a scene.

The first person I recognize as I pass through Platform 9 ¾ is Hugo, and he is running towards me. He does not look too happy at the moment.

"Hugo, what's wrong?" I ask when he finally reaches me.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath.

"I just couldn't be around them anymore," Hugo says.

We both look towards where Ron and Rose are arguing, Hermione with her arms crossed, unable to get a word in.

"Is everything all right, Hugo? I've never seen them like this before," I say.

It was something rare to see the Weasley family in a row. Especially in public, so it concerned me.

"My dear sister has chosen now to tell our parents she is with Scorpius Malfoy," Hugo says.

"She's what?" a familiar voice asks.

Lily had just walked up to us as Hugo ended his sentence. Rose must have been real good at keeping secrets for her cousin not to know about this.

"Yes, Ron would be acting like that," I reply.

I knew all too well about the Weasley, Potter, Malfoy feud. They had seemed to have come to an understanding, but that mean there was not still some bad blood between them. That included any interactions between their children.

"I guess some things will never change," Hugo says.

I nod as Lily gives a laugh and we head into the train to find if Molly had gotten a compartment.

xxx

I had waited about a week after classes had started before I found the courage to walk up to Headmistress McGonagall. There was something on my mind that wanted to ask her. She had done it once before I heard. I had also heard that the object in question had been destroyed.

"Hello, Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagall greets me.

"Hello, Professor. I was wondering if I might have a word with you," I say, trying to find out how I was going to ask her this.

"Certainly," she says with a smile.

We begin walking, but I have no idea where.

"Well, I have interest in taking some extra classes. Can that be possible?" I ask.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall says.

To my surprise, we end up at the staircase that leads to her office. She mutters the password to the griffin and we make our way up the stairs.

"Please sit," Professor McGonagall says, pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

I do so as she gets behind her desk and starts looking for something.

"Here it is," she says.

She hands me what looks like a necklace with a small hourglass as the centerpiece. I then realize what it is. Hugo's mother had once had one I believe, but I thought they were all destroyed in the last battle. I honestly did not believe that one still existed. It was a shot in dark even asking.

"Isn't this a Time-Turner?" I ask, gazing at it in awe.

"Indeed it is," Professor McGonagall says.

I look back up and shake my head.

"But I thought they…" I begin to ask.

"Let's just say I might have forgotten to return it before they were destroyed," Professor McGonagall says with a mischievous look. "I trust you know how to use it, then?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I nod.

I stand as Professor McGonagall makes her way around her desk.

"Then you may use it, but with great care," she says.

"I will. Thank you," I reply.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 4 2006, Forks, Washington

Hugo and Molly could not believe it when I told them about Professor McGonagall giving me the last of the Time-Turners.

"She did not," Molly said with excitement.

I would go as far to say I saw a bit of wanting to jump up and down coming from her as well.

"Say what you want. She's wearing the proof," Lily said with her arms crossed.

I could tell, however, that she, too, had a bit of excitement on her face. She would try to stay calm, but I know it won't last. There was too much of that Weasley blood in her to stay cool.

"Won't you let me have a look?" Hugo asks.

As he walks towards me, my hand closes over the Time-Turner. There was no way I was going to give it to him.

"Absolutely not. This isn't for fun," I tell him.

"Agreed," the familiar voice of Rose says.

I turn and find that she is behind me.

"Rose," I gasp in shock.

We had hardly talked to each other this year. The whole Scorpius issue was still very fresh in everyone's mind.

"You're no fun, Rose," Hugo retorts to his sister.

But she ignores him and keeps looking at me.

"Treat with that care, Candace," Rose tells me.

"I will," I promise her.

She turns and headed back up the stairs. It was just Hugo, Lily, Molly, and I now in the common room.

"Now that the elders are gone…" Hugo says as he starts coming towards me, eyes on the Time-Turner.

I quickly back away from him.

"You think I was joking?" I ask.

"Oh, come on," Hugo begs me, making Lily and Molly laugh.

"No," I yell at him. This causes Molly and Lily to stop their laughing I turn and stair for the staircase. Hugo come up from behind me and pulls the Time-Tuner over my head. "Give it back."

"One little trip?" Hugo asks, twirling the necklace around his finger.

"She's obviously not going to give in," Molly says, finally realizing there was no convincing me otherwise.

I run towards Hugo, but he's just as quick as I. As he looks back at me, he loses his footing and trips, the Time-Turner flying out of his hands. I scream as I grab him the collar, not caring he was still on the floor.

"You bloody fool! It better not be broken," I tell him.

"Only one way to find out," Hugo says, grabbing the Time-Turner before I can.

"Don't you dare," I say in a low tone.

Hugo starts turning the hourglass.

"Stop," I yell.

I felt the rush come over me as soon as I touched Hugo's arm and chain falling over my head that was now around the both of us. It was if I could feel the time turning back. Then suddenly it all stopped, and we were standing in an unfamiliar forest. Fear started to come over me. Something was wrong. This was not supposed to happen like this.

"I don't reckon this is the Forbidden Forest," Hugo says, trying to lighten the mood, but it was not working, and he knew it by the look on my face.

"This isn't right. We were supposed to be in the same spot," I say, turn on the spot to see if I could something familiar.

I take the Time-Turner away and put it back around my neck and we start walking, trying to find a road. Thankfully it does not take us that long.

"Um, Candace, you might want to see this," Hugo says.

My eyes grow was I turn and see a sign welcoming us to Forks, Washington. This could not be possible. My anger reaches its boiling point. I cannot take it anymore.

"We're in the bloody states," I yell at the top of my lungs, causing Hugo to back away.

"Sorry," he apologies, but he does not dare come closer to me, and he was right not.

If he had been any closer, he might be on the ground with a blood running down his nose.

"Hugo Weasley! You must have broken it," I say, looking down at the Time-Turner trying to find any damage.

"I didn't mean to," Hugo replies.

I look back to his direction, but he was not there. Looking down, I find that he is on his knees. Was he honestly trying to make me feel sorry for him?

"Oh, never mind," I say, giving a frustrated sigh, and I help him get up. If he was trying to make me feel sorry for him, he had succeeded. "Let's figure out how far we've gone back."

As soon as I got Hugo up, he ran up to the nearest petrol, or gas, station, and grabbed the paper. As he reads the date, I see his eyes grow. I thought they were going to come out with how big they got. I knew that was not a good sign, but I kept my calm this time.

"This doesn't get any better," Hugo says in a low voice, confirming what I already knew deep inside.

"What do you mean?" I ask, keeping cool and trying to act like I had not noticed his earlier reaction.

"Again, I'm sorry," Hugo says.

He finally comes closer to me after realizing that I was not going to punch him in the face. I would be lying if I said the urge too was not still there. I knew, however, that I would not. Yes, I was mad at him, but I was not in me to physically harm someone, no matter was they had done.

"Just tell me," I say with another frustrated sigh.

I even put my hands on my hips, something I never did.

"It's 2006," Hugo says.

My vision becomes blurry as I feel myself losing consciousness and fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 5 One Moment That Changed Everything

Hugo was starting to get very annoying by the time we got back to the forest, trying to retrace our steps. I began regretting ever making him feel sorry about what he had done. Maybe he knew this and was now getting me back. That would be something he would do.

"Did I tell you how sorry I am?" Hugo asks again.

"For the thousandth time," I yell out, causing him to stop walking.

Then he does something that takes me aback. He grabs my hand and looks me straight in the eyes. Oh those deep green eyes.

"Candace, I don't think you understand. I'm a bloody idiot," Hugo says, his voice low.

"Hugo… um, it's going to be all right. We're going to be fine," I assure him, squeezing his hand.

The next thing I know, Hugo is being pinned to a tree. All I can see is the attacker's back at this point. I quickly take out my wand.

"Stupify," I yell.

The attacker falls back and I go running to Hugo.

"Hugo, are you all right?" I ask, helping his up from the ground. I don't see any blood, which is a good sign.

"Brilliant," he replies, placing his hand on his hand. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Our eyes find the figure still on the ground.

"That," I say as Hugo gives a gasp for some reason I cannot explain. The man begins to get back up, and I begin to understand Hugo's reaction now. You could not call this person a man. He could not be older than seventeen. Not much older than us. "Stay where you are."

Both our wands are at the ready as he laughs at us.

"Like I want to come any closer to you, dog?" he asks, his question directed towards me, making my frown because I have never been called a dog before.

"Hey, don't call my… friend that," Hugo yells out, daring to even take a step closer.

The boy laughs as if Hugo as said something funny. Hugo even tilts his head at this in confusing.

"You might want to tell her that some time," the man says, still laughing. He then turns back to me. "What I'd like to know, girl, is where the rest of your pack is."

"My pack?" I wonder, not knowing what he meant by that.

A pack normally referred to a group of… wolves. Oh for the love of Merlin, he knows what I am!

"Does lover boy over there know what you are?" he asks, taking a step closer to us.

"You better tell me right now how the bloody hell you know what I am," I demand, sounding a lot braver than I felt if I was being honest with myself.

"It's obvious," Hugo says, looking my way before turning back. "You're a mind reading vampire."

Do not ask me why, but I step behind Hugo. There were moments where I wondered if he had any of his mother in him. But then it was times like this where he let the Granger in him come out.

"You're blood doesn't interest me," the would-be attacker says with a laugh, noticing me behind Hugo. "You should know that."

"I don't," I admit as I unshielded myself from Hugo, but my hand now had taken hold of his jacket.

"Are you not told anything where you're from?" I'm a vampire. You're a werewolf. We don't mix."

He then looks at Hugo with interest. It was like Hugo had told him something with his mind. He very well might have.

"Ah, so you do know her secret," he says.

"Of course he does about me," I reply, getting very defensive.

Why would I have not told one of my best friends? That is what they are for.

"Of course. I wonder if you know his," he says.

"What's he talking about?" I ask, looking over at Hugo in confusion.

"Nothing," Hugo replies quickly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

How could he be keeping something from me? Hadn't we always been honest with each other?

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but I do need to hunt," the vampire says, and he turns to leave.

"Wait," I call out to him. "We don't even know who you are."

"I'm Edward Cullen," he says, turning back to face us again.

"I'm Candace Lupin, and this is Hugo Weasley," I reply.

It was only right, I think, to introduce ourselves. He had spared our lives after all. Edward then smiles at me.

"It seems you two share the same secret," he says.

"That we're wizards?" I ask.

Was that Hugo's secret? Had Edward figured out Hugo was a wizard, but did not know I was one as well?

"Yes, that's it," Edward says, that smile still on his face.

I was beginning to hate that smile. He must have loved knowing thing that others did not. Then he was gone on a flash.

"He's not like other vampires at home," I say when I think it is safe enough to talk again. "We should be dead by now."

"Candace," Hugo says out of the blue, and I look at him, "I don't think the secret Edward was referring to was that we were wizards."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

That had to have it. But then I think back at his reaction when I had asked him about it. Hugo had not wanted to tell me.

"Candace, I…" Hugo says, and I see him start to lean into me slowly, but I do not back away from him.

My eyes close as our lips touch for the very first time. It is a feeling I have never felt before. Like a bolt of lightning had struck me.

"Oh, that secret," I say when we finally part.

We both cannot help but laugh, arms wrapped each other. So the secret was out, and it felt so good not to keep it in any more.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 6 Meeting the Cullens

Hugo and I had decided to walk through the forest, not really knowing what else to do. Were we meant to live out the rest of our lives in this time? If that was to be the case, I was glad I had Hugo with me. We stop when we see something peculiar.

"A house in the middle of the forest?" I ask.

"Three guesses as to whom it belongs to," Hugo says.

"I think I'd only need one," I reply.

My feet start moving closer to it. It was like it was calling me to it. Hugo grabs my hand to stop me from going either further.

"We're not going in there," he says.

"Maybe they can help," I tell him.

He groans as he follows me. We stop when we hear a laugh.

"Look what we got here," a female voice says.

She is them in front of us. She is most beautiful. She reminds a bit Victorie with her looks. My hand enters the inside of my jacket, grasping my wand.

"Welcome. I'm Carlisle and this is my family," a man says as he comes into view with five other vampires, Edward one of them, and a human, who was clinging onto him. This really confused me. There was no way they could be together.

"Candace and Hugo," I reply.

There was definitely something different about these vampires. They seemed to be in control of there thirst. The girl with Edward was proof of that.

"Edward told us about you two," the brunette vampire says.

I cannot help but give a laugh. Of course he had.

"Yes, I'm sure he has," I reply.

"I see my little comments worked," Edward says, obviously being able to read our emotions.

"Oh no, she isn't," the blonde suddenly says as my scent hits her. She started at us, but the guy next to her stopped her. "Emmett!"

"Just chill," Emmett tell her, and she shoves her arm away from his grasp.

I take out my wand. At any moment they could attack us, and I was going to ready.

"I can take you all with a swish of my wand," I say, but they stay where they are, not moving.

"Technically, that's not possible according to Professor Flictwick," Hugo whispers in my ear, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Hugo! Now's not the time for your mother's side to come out," I say angrily at him. They all start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We're not going to hurt you," Carlisle tells us.

I lower my wand. If they wanted us dead, they would have done so by now I realize.

Blondie takes in a deep breath and says, "Oh goodie, another mutt."

"What's going on?" a male voice asks as he comes into view.

"Jacob, have you seen this girl before?" Edward wonders.

His eyes move to me.

"No," Jacob replies.

"Why would I know him?" I demand as Hugo gives me a look.

Jacob and I look each other. No, I have never seen him before in my life. So why did Edward assume we did?

"He's like you," Edward says, thinking that should have been common sense to me.

"Impossible," Jacob gasps, and my brows level.

How would he know? Hugo takes my hand as I begin to tense. I had never met another like me beside my father.

"And why's that?" I ask feeling offended for some reason.

"Then show me," Jacob says, crossing his arms, waiting for me prove something that he should how I cannot.

"Show you what?" I ask, waiting for him to say the words that I know he will.

"Turn into a wolf," Jacobs says, and I cannot control my laugher any longer.

Hugo and I burst out laughing at him. I am sure look like crazy people, but I do not care. I finally control myself enough to address Jacob.

"Oh you poor thing," I say with a small laugh. "You think you're a real werewolf? You're nothing more than an Animagus" My tone then turns dark. I never knew I had that side of me. "A shape shifter, I'm the real thing. Every full moon, I turn into your worst nightmare."

Maybe it was my wolf instinct coming out, I do not know. Knowing I had that power, if you would call it that, felt good.

"That's enough glutting, Candace," Hugo says, pulling me back to him. I could sense the fear in him. He had never seen my like this, and I cool down. "I think they get the picture."

The smallest vampire of the group grasps. We all look at her as the blond male next to her takes her hand.

"What is it, Alice?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"The newborns," she says. "They're going to attack."

I look at Hugo for an explanation as to how she could how this, but I answer it before I can ask him. She could see the future.

"Victoria," Edward says, and his eyes move to the human girl, who hold onto him tighter.

"You all have a problem?" Hugo asks.

"Nothing that we can't handle ourselves," Alice's mate says.

Carlisle then looks at us when concern in his eyes.

"You best be going home," he says.

My eyes look down at the broken Time-Turner around my neck.

"We can't. We're can of stuck here," I say.

"What do you mean?" the human girl asks.

I look at her and give her a kind smile.

"We're not from this time," I tell her, but she does not seem to be shocked about this news.

Of course she is not. She runs around with vampires and would-be werewolves.

"We've tried going back, but our Time-Turner as malfunctioned," Hugo explains.

"Then welcome to the fight," Emmett says with a huge smile on his face.

He clearly loved all this talk about fighting.

"Wait," Carlisle's mate says, "we can't expect them to help. They're children."

"Maybe we can help," I say, looking over at Hugo, who nods. "We have our own powers after all."

And so that is how we ended up in a battle with two groups of vampires.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 7 The Army

So Hugo and I had found ourselves in the middle of a battle that we have expected. The next day found us in a clearing where Alice's mate, Jasper, was giving us and Jacob's pack of shape shifters a lesson about the newborns and how to kill them.

"A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army," he says. "But no human army can stand against them. The two most important things to remember are first, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose."

He practices with Emmett, which was hilarious to watch. Rosalie, the blonde, was net, and then Alice. We also watched as Carlisle and Edward showed us some moves.

xxx

Hugo and I are standing outside his bedroom door after Jasper's demonstration. Esme, Carlisle's wife, had cooked us a huge meal, which was way too much for just two people. But Jacob stopped by and ate all the rest.

"Are you scared?" Hugo asks, looking down as he takes hold of my hand, making my cheeks warmer.

It was funny how now every little he thing he did effected me in some way.

"Are you?" I question him back because I really do not have an answer to give him that would not sound stupid.

"I don't know what to think," Hugo admits to me, and I realize that is the same way I am feeling about all of this. "Good night."

"Night, Hugo," I say, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

We give each other a smile before he retires to his room. As I walk back to my room, I can hear Edward and Bella, the human girl, talking.

"Marry me," I hear Edward tell Bella, and I stop in my tracks at this.

I cannot believe I am hearing this.

"No," she says with a laugh.

"Marry me," Edward repeats.

"Change me," Bella says.

I knew it was too late to walk away. The shock of hearing Bella ask to be changed. Edward, I'm sure, had all ready known I was there. I did not know what to think about this Muggle… Bella. She actually wanted to be a vampire. I'm standing by the door as Edward and Bella walk out of his room.

"Oh, hi, Candace," Bella says, not knowing I was there, but Edward sure did.

I could tell be the look on his face.

"Hello. Um, Bella, would you mine walking with me?" I ask, not even bothering to look at Edward.

"A walk will do you good," Edward tells Bella.

Edward then gets beside me, surprising me a little.

"Good luck with that," he says in a low voice, but something tells me Bella can hear him.

He goes off, leaving Bella and I. it is not long before I hear the sound of a piano playing from downstairs. We go out the back and start for the forest.

"Has anyone told you you're mad?" I ask her.

"Everyday," Bella replies, and she laughs, which I am thankful for her getting mad at me calling her mad.

I guess I have not been the first one to tell her this. Although, I am sure they are not aware that her boyfriend is a vampire.

"I suppose one would do crazy things when in love," I say with a smile, finally understanding.

I would do anything for that barmy redhead. I would go as far as to say I would have done anything for him even before all of this happened to us.

"What about you? What if Hugo asked you to change him when you were a wolf?" Bella asks, and I look at her in shock.

"He's not stupid enough to ask," I say. I cannot help but laugh. Like Hugo would ever ask that of me? No, he would want to become an Animagus so he could be with me, not to be like me. "He knows I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone."

"Yeah. Are you scared about tomorrow?" Bella asks, changing the subject, and I thank her for it.

Bella seemed scared enough herself, but I was not about to ask her the same question.

"I can't say what I'm feeling," she admits.

I look down and give a small smile. That seemed to be the answer for everyone.

xxx

After several hours of trying to sleep and failing, I make my way to Hugo's room.

"Hugo," I whisper into his ear, and his eyes burst open as he grabs hold of my hand.

"Candace," he gasps, straightening up in bed.

I place my hand on his cheek. He might have been sleeping, but it sure was not a peaceful one.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," I apologize, and he shakes his head and places his hand on mine that still cups his cheek.

"Yeah, me neither. Come here," Hugo says with a smile, and I cannot resist that smile of his.

I crawl into bed next to him and let him hold me in his arms. Never in my life had I imagined this moment. Lying in bed with Hugo's arms wrapped around me. I had never even slept in my parent's bed as a child when I had nightmares. There was something about being in Hugo's arms that made me feel safe.

"Hugo, all these times I've said to someone that I was scared…" I start to tell him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I think I'm properly scared now," I whisper.

"It's okay," Hugo says, and he draws me closer to him and kisses the top of my head.

I silently thank him for not judging me during this moment of weakness… or at least letting him see me like this. After all, I had always put up a strong front in front of mostly everyone. I fall asleep with Hugo gently rubbing my arm, keeping me calm.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 8 Inbreed, Hybrid, Half-breed, Call Me What You Want

I look at myself in the mirror, something that was never really in my nature to do. Neither was letting someone do my hair, but Alice had insisted on it. My blonde hair had been pulled back into a neat braid. I did not think my hair was long enough, but Alice had managed to pull it off.

"Candace," Hugo says as he knocks on the open door. I turn and stare at Hugo, who has a smile on his face. I hope he has not been there long and laughing at me inside. "You look…"

"It was Alice," I say, gently taking hold my braid.

Hugo then starts to make his way into the room. He brushes a hand on my arm and says, "It's nice."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile, our faces ever so closer to each other. Our lips are about to touch, but we are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's time," Alice says.

We both take a deep breath and follow her out.

xxx

As soon as we enter the clearing where Alice had seen the battle taking place, we are greeted by lone vampire. He looks like he could have just graduated or was going to university. I can tell immediately that he is not like the Cullens. His eyes are red… and they look thirsty.

"Riley, you don't have to do this," Carlisle tried to convince him, but it does not look like it is working.

"What's this?" he asks as he takes in a breath of unneeded air, and I know what he had smelt.

I hold my breath as his eyes meet mine, though I know that is not going to do any good now. It was too late. This was the kind of vampire I had learned to fear back home. Hugo stands in front of me and takes hold of hand.

"She is none of your concern," Carlisle says, and I am grateful to him for at least trying, but I know whatever they say is not going change Riley's mind.

"Ah," Riley mutters, and it happens in a flash that my mind cannot fully process what has happened at first.

Suddenly, I'm facing Hugo and the Cullens. And now I understand what happened. Riley has hold of my upper arm, and I do not dare move because one movement and it will be gone.

"Candace," Hugo gasps, hand still where it would have been holding mine, and I see it clasp into a fist.

Riley carefully begins moving my braid over my shoulder, exposing my neck and taking in my scent. I can see the veins in Hugo's arms and neck is at the breaking point.

"What are you?" Riley asks.

I hear a little disgust in his voice. I remember how Edward at first had not wanted to be too close to me. There must be something about a werewolf's scent that was unappealing to vampire. It have a little hope, but not much.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I say, trying to control my breath, but when you are about to die, that is not the first thing you really think of.

I give a gasp as I feel his lips move on my neck. My eyes close, ready for teeth to pierce the skin. Would it be fast? Or would he make it slow and painful?

"I'm going to enjoy seeing the terror in your friend eyes as they watch you die," Riley whispers into my skin.

So it would be the latter then. I chance one last look at Hugo. His eyes grow in shock before I feel the pain of teeth sinking into my skin, and I let out a scream. Riley is thrown backwards by Hugo's spell, but it is too late. All I can do is gasp as Hugo runs and throws his arms around me.

"Candace! What's wrong?" he asks, and I can picture how I look to him at this moment. My eyes are on the ground. Hand clasped to my neck. No emotion on my face. I remove my hand from my neck and look down at the blood on it. Hugo's breathing increases. We both fall to our knees. "No!"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My eyes are getting heavy. I can vaguely make out Emmett and Jasper ripping Riley apart and throwing it into a fire they had made. I can feel Hugo's head on my chest. I cannot see it, but I know he is crying. Something I have never seen him do before.

"Candace, I'm so sorry," he apologies over and over again.

To tell him it is not his fault, but words cannot come out. I cannot even blink. I am just there, a body paralyzed, unable to move.

"Hugo…" Carlisle says, trying to comfort him, but it is not helping.

I feel pressure on my neck. Someone is trying to stop the blood from coming out any more, but I cannot tell you who it was.

"She can't die," Hugo yells. "Do you hear me? Not here. She dies here then she'll never have been born."

I have never heard him sound so scared. It pains me that I cannot comfort him. To tell him that everything will be fine. Life will go on.

"Get her back to the house," Carlisle says, and I feel myself being lifted up off of the ground, my arms falling behind me.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Rosalie asks.

What does she mean why isn't anything happening? Couldn't she see I was dying? Or was I changing since Riley had not been able to drain me of all my blood?

"Hugo, now! The newborns are coming," Carlisle yells.

"You're going to fine, Candace. I'm going to make you better," Hugo says as we move.

That's the last thing I remember as me eyes close, turning everything black.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 9 It's About Time

My eyes flutter open. It takes in the sight of Hugo's back. He's working feverishly on something, but I cannot see what it is. I am still very weak, it hurts to move. I look at my surroundings and find I am in my bed at the Cullen house.

"Hugo…" I weakly say.

He turns in shock, not believing what he was seeing. Had he thought I was dead?

"Candace," Hugo yells.

He places the Time-Turner in his hand on the table runs to the bed and gives me a crushing hug. So that is what he was working on.

"Ouch," I say.

"Sorry," Hugo apologizes, but we both have smiles on our faces. 'Carlisle! Candace's awake!"

Carlisle was at my side I a flash. I see that Edward has managed to grab Hugo and they were now standing at the door.

"What's going on here? Let go," Hugo yells.

I do not understand why Edward is holding Hugo back.

"She was bitten by a vampire, Hugo," Edward hisses.

Hugo calms down, understanding what Edward meant. This scares me. I do not feel any different. I had no urge to bite Hugo when he had me in his arms. But right now they did not know, and that scared them… and me. Not knowing if I was a vampire or not.

"Let me have a look," Carlisle said, giving me a cautious look. I nod and he sits by my side. He pulls out a small flashlight. The light is too bright as he tries to examine my eyes. I turn away quickly, which worries them I am sure. "Sorry." My hand finds my bandaged neck. I wince a little as he finishes the examination. "Yes, it will be tender for a while."

I clear my throat, and they all give me a look. Somehow they were still scared of me.

"Are you all right?" Edward asks.

"You tell me," I say with a small laugh and everyone seems to become more at ease.

"Here, have some water," Carlisle tells me with a kind smile.

He reaches over to the nightstand and hands me a glass of water.

"I have never seen this before," Edward says.

Edward's grip on Hugo loosens. My eye finds a mirror on the nightstand, and I reach for it. I gaze at the face in it. It's me. My eyes are not red. Skin color's the same. I look straight at Hugo, and we both give each other a huge smile. I am going to be okay.

"I don't understand," I say.

I may be alive. But I do not understand how I can be.

"I can explain," Hugo says, and we all look at him, which I am sure freaked him out.

"What did you do, Hugo?" I ask, and I tone out the rest and only focus on him.

"I… I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try. I used an extracting spell to get the venom out," he explains to me.

"Lover boy wouldn't leave your side," Edward says with a laugh.

"So, I'm going to be fine?" I ask Carlisle, just wanting to hear the words again.

"If there was any venom left, you'd be… well, not you anymore," he says.

Everyone then left, leaving me and Hugo alone. As soon as the door closes, Hugo's sitting by me on the bed.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"I would've never forgiven myself," Hugo says, taking hold of my hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He keeps his eyes on our intertwined heads, not able to look at me.

"I didn't know when to stop. If I had taken too much or too little blood…" Hugo begins, and I take my hand away and take hold of his face and pull it to mine.

"You did brilliant," I tell him.

Hugo gives a very boyish smile. He gets up and takes the Time-Turner from the table and sits on the bed next to me again.

"We can go home now," he says, placing the necklace in my hands.

I can hardly believe the words I have just heard.

"You got it to work?" I ask in shock, my fingers playing with the necklace in disbelief.

"Yes," Hugo says, and he cannot help but smile at my reaction.

"Hugo Weasley, has anyone told you you're a genius?" I ask, finally looking back at them.

"Not lately, no," he admits with a laugh.

I laugh too as he leans in and kisses me.

xxx

The next day, Hugo and I were ready to go home.

"Have a safe trip back," Carlisle says, giving me hug and shaking Hugo's hand.

Alice walks up to me and runs her cold fingers over my neck where my scar is. I cannot help but give a little shiver from how cold they are.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "Come." She grabs my hand and she takes me to her into her bedroom. I stand at the door as she starts searching for something in her nightstand. "Here."

She throws a scarf around my neck. I am surprised that she has chosen one with my house colors in it.

"Thanks," I tell her, throwing my arms around her.

When we part, Alice looks at me with a kind smile.

"There is something different about you," she says, and at first I do not understand what she meant.

"Yeah?" I ask.

And then I get it. I might not have become a vampire, but I had changed in another way.

"You have a glow about you now," Alice says.

We smile and head back outside.

"Ready?" Hugo asks as I rejoin him.

I nod as he puts the Time-Turner around us.

"Time to go home," Hugo says.

I see him begin to turn the hourglass. I close my eyes as I grasp Hugo's hand.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Sage. Candace Lupin is an original character of mine. If you wish to use this character, please let me know._

Chapter 10 The Wedding

Three years have passed since our time with the Cullens. We kept what happened with the Cullens a secret from everyone, though they knew something had happened. And they would not ask. Molly and Lily knew of course. They had seen us disappear. But that was all they knew. The bite mark on my neck was contributed to a transformation, but I know it will never go away. When we are alone, Hugo always manages to pay special attention to it. It is a secret that is ours and ours alone.

"My lady," a voice calls to me.

I turn and find Hugo is waiting at the doorway for me. I shake my head and laugh at his unneeded formality. It was like the morning of the battle all over again.

"You look very handsome as well, my Lord," I reply back, going along with this game of his.

"And you look like a princess," Hugo says, walking up to me, taking my hand, and kissing it.

"Isn't that the bride's job?" I ask with a laugh, deciding it was best to stop while we were ahead.

"Yes," Hugo agrees, letting go of my hand giving a bow, "but you're my princess."

I smile and pull him to my lips. He offers his arm to me as we finally part, and I gladly slip my arm through his.

"Let's go," I say.

And off we go to the long awaited wedding of by brother and Victorie.

xxx

Teddy and Victorie's wedding was absolutely beautiful. Hugo walks back to our table with a glass of wine as the reception begins.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Weasley?" I ask, and I know as soon s the words come out of my mouth I have no one to blame myself for Hugo's next action.

"I would never to that, Miss Lupin," he replies, placing the glass in front of me.

Lily and Molly make gagging sounds. Yes, do not ask me why I did this in front of them. I am sure my cheeks are red with embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it. You're just jealous because Tom and Kevin aren't here," I say, trying to mask my emotions, though I know they can see right through me.

My eye then catches something in the forest and my hand goes to my scar. It could not be them. Why would they be so far away from home?

"Candace, are you okay?" Molly asks, seeing my sudden change in mood.

Lily just looks at me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assure them all, though I know the only one I am not fooling is Hugo, who keeps his eyes on me.

"If you two don't mine, Lily and I are going for more wine," Molly says, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her away, leaving us alone.

"What is it, really?" Hugo asks, taking my hand.

He knew me too well now and would not let this now, especially with my hand on my scar.

"I think I saw someone in the forest," I tell him, finally letting go of my neck.

"Let's go see," Hugo says with a smile, and I know what he is thinking, and I do not know what to think of it.

Hugo takes my hand and we take off. When we were far enough away, Hugo corners me into a tree and kisses me. This was not like us, but I was not going to stop him either.

"There's just something about weddings," Hugo whispers into my ear when we come up for air.

"Yes," I breathlessly agree with him, and then my lips are on his again.

We gasp as we hear the clearing of a throat, but then again, it might have been two.

"Edward! Bella," we yell out together.

We quickly look around; making sure no one had heard us.

"Thought it was all a dream?" Edward asks.

"How could I with this?" I question back.

I move my hair away to show him my bite mark.

There was awkward silence before Bella asks, "Are congratulations in order?"

We look down at our clothing and start to laugh.

"What? Oh, no," Hugo says.

"It's my brother's wedding," I explain.

I finally get a better look at Bella. I knew it knew it had to have happened, but I ask I had to see it for myself to believe it.

"So, he changed you?" I ask, looking at the eyes to find they were now a golden color like Edward's and the rest of his family.

"It really wasn't planned," she admits, but the look on her face tells a different story, but I do not ask any more.

"How long…" Hugo begins to ask before the answer is said.

"Twenty-two years," Edward tells us.

Twenty-two years since they had seen us or at least I say that

"It's only been three for us," I say.

"How's the rest of your family?" Hugo asks.

"They're great," Edward replies.

I then notice that they are wearing rings.

"It seems you're the ones that need to be congratulated," I say.

"Thank you," Bella replies with a smile.

"We best be on our way back," Edward says.

"Thanks for the visit," Hugo tell them as wave them off.

"Feel free to come back any time," Edward says.

Hugo takes my hand and kisses it as they leave. My eyes then go to the ground.

"I sometimes wish it was all a dream," I admit, and I do not look at Hugo to see his reaction. "But then would we have had the courage to admit our feeling to each other?"

"Let's just be thankful we don't have to imagine that. It did happen. And I wouldn't change it," Hugo says.

"Neither would I," I agree.

THE END


End file.
